If you die, I'm gonna kill you
by KentuckyWallflower
Summary: A one-shot centered around Barry and Iris, based on the prompt phrase "If you die, I'm gonna kill you." The full prompt list is inside. Its really just a cute little fluffy family/friendship drabble with hints of West-Allen. R&R! (Rated 'T' just to be on the safe side).
1. If you die, I'm gonna kill you

**A/N: I decided to do one of my own using the Tumblr Prompts as an example for you guys. Also, I just really wanted to write this one. I've never written any Fanfic for The Flash before and I've been wanting to do one for a while, and this prompt just fit so perfectly so I figured, why not? I hope that I was able to write everyone in character and it seems believable enough. I love you guys! R &R! Mwah!**

… **...**

 **Prompt #** **44: "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."**

 **Characters: Barry Allen/The Flash & Iris West from** _ **The Flash**_ **.**

 **...**

It never ceased to amaze Barry how a day that started out so normal and basic could transform into utter chaos in a matter of minutes. His morning had been no different than any other day. He had woken up to the sound of his alarm clock beeping its obnoxiously loud bell tones. When he turned it off and rubbed the sleep from his eyes the blinking red numbers read 7:45am, and he was due at the station by 8:00am. See, that was one of the best thing about having super speed—the extra sleep. Prior to getting his powers he would have needed to wake up at 6:30 in the morning in order to shower, brush his teeth and hair, then walk down to Jitters for his morning coffee and pastry, before walking to work—and he was always late. Now he was able to get all of that done in just 15 minutes; ten minutes in the shower (that was the one thing he didn't speed through) and five minutes for the rest.

When he got to the station Barry slowed to a walk before entering the building and heading over to Joe's desk in the bullpen. "Hey Joe, brought you some breakfast." He said in greeting of his adoptive father as he set the cup holder and Jitters takeout bag on his desk.

"Oh Thank God." The older man grumbled, laying his papers back on his desk and hastily reaching into the bag, pulling out his two glazed doughnuts and leaving the other four for his son.

"Rough morning?" The speedster asked removing his coffee from the cup holder and grabbing the bag containing the remaining four doughnuts.

"Rushed morning." Joe agreed taking a large bite out of his doughnut. "I woke up half an hour later and didn't have time to eat or stop for coffee. Right now, this is a God-send Bar."

The younger man laughed a response of "Any time Joe," before excusing himself and heading up the stairs to his lab. Once he reached the room he took a seat at his desk and sipped his coffee as he pulled one of the remaining pastry's from the bag and began eating. It didn't take him more than a minute to finish the sweet breakfast, but he savored the warm caffeinated drink. He could sip on that for the next few hours while he finished up on some of his reports—late, as usual for him. That was something that nobody seemed to understand. Barry Allen could run faster than the speed of sound and create a sonic-boom, yet he was always at least five minutes late for everything. If it was true what they said about some mysteries never being able to be solved, Barry was pretty sure that his having super speed and still being late was one of those mysteries.

It was almost lunch time when Iris found her way into his lab. Iris West, the girl who made his heart beat just a little bit faster (if that was even possible) every time he saw her. Today was no exception. She announced her arrival with a greeting of "Hey Bar!" Causing him to turn around, and had his heart rate not been faster than the average persons he was almost certain it would have stopped all together and actually skipped a beat at the sight of her.

"Hey Iris!" He breathed returning the greeting with a bright smile on his face, letting out the breath that had caught in his throat when he first saw his childhood best friend. "What's up?"

Her thick, dark, wavy hair was down today and hanging loosely over her shoulders. She wore a short beige collared dress, a gold necklace with thin, black, dangling chain links tucked neatly under the collar, and black heeled ankle boots.

 _'God, she looks beautiful.'_ He thought.

"Well, I knew you had your lunch break coming up soon so I thought we could have lunch together. If you wanted to, of course." The girl answered.

"Yea, for sure. I'd love that, just uh, just give me a few minutes to finish up this report and I'll meet you down stairs okay?"

"Sounds good." She said and gave him that brilliantly warm smile that made his heart melt as she reached over to poke his cheek playfully before turning to exit. "I'll see you in a bit."

"See you." He told her retreating form before heaving a heavy sigh.

Rubbing his hands over his face in frustration he wondered why it was so hard for him to confess his feelings to her. They had been best friends since the third grade for crying out loud! It should not have been this difficult. But now that he thought about it, maybe his fear of wrecking that friendship was exactly why it was so difficult to tell her. A few minutes later he found himself done with the report and heading down stairs to meet his long time best friend and love of his life for lunch.

...

Ever since Iris had found out about Barry's powers they had taken to going to buffets when ever they had lunch together; it was just easier with the amount of food that Barry ate now. As usual, the young man had already acquired a rather impressive stack of empty plates on his end of the table. Iris counted five plates in addition to the plate of the BBQ assortment he was currently working on while she was only on her third.

"I will never understand how you can just eat salad and be full." He mused out loud from across the table, a small smile playing on his face.

"Hey, I'm eating other things too!" She protest, returning his smile as she stabbed at a chunk of lettuce with her fork.

"Today maybe." He told her, "But in the past I've seen you go to a restaurant and just order a salad."

"Okay. Well I will never understand how you can put away _six_ full plates of food by yourself and _still_ be hungry." Iris laughed as she teased her best friend.

"You _know_ how I can do that." Barry said smiling.

"Yea, I _know how_ you can do it. But Bar, you are tall and skinny as a bean pole. Where in _the hell_ do you put it all?" The girl laughed.

"I dunno. Somewhere, obviously, I guess." He laughed out in response.

"Hmm." She teased, "I wasn't aware that 'somewhere' was a part of the human anatomy."

"Maybe it's a part of the Meta-human anatomy?" He countered, laughing at how ridiculous that statement was even to him. But it was Iris, and he knew that his stupidity would make her laugh.

Sure enough, she started to laugh even harder. Resting her head in her hand, elbow propped up on the table, she could only laugh and shake her head at his remark. Without fail he had always managed to make her laugh ever since they were kids, and without fail he probably always would. The rest of lunch continued rather uneventfully, the two friends talking and joking with the other as Barry finished plate after plate of food—twelve in total by the time he was done, Iris only managing to eat five (and she felt so stuffed that just taking a deep breath was borderline uncomfortable. Really she should have probably stopped at four.)

After leaving the buffet and beginning the walk back to Iris's car was when things started to become more chaotic. The pair was nearing the car when a shattering noise immediately followed by a scream caught their attention. Turning around they saw that the bank across the street from where they stood had caught fire, and even with the sounds of sirens blaring in the distance Barry raced into the burning building without a second thought. Sighing, the young journalist jogged across the street to stand on the side walk as her best friend began depositing each of the civilians outside two by two.

Her first duty, being that she was a decent human being with strong moral beliefs, was to check on each of the men and women that The Flash brought to safety. Knowing that they were all alive and unharmed was her main priority. After that, she had to be sure that Barry was safe too. Sure, he could out run a speeding bullet. And of course she knew that he healed inhumanly fast. But that didn't make him invincible and besides, he had been her best friend since they were nine years old. She worried about him. It wasn't until she was reassured of his safety that she could begin her third duty, which was her actual job. She didn't exactly want to interview the poor terrified citizens that The Flash had rescued or take pictures of the red and yellow blur that she knew to be her best for a story. But she was a journalist and it was her job, she was paid to do it.

Not that Iris didn't love her job, because she did, but she loved the writing part. Iris love being help to share these stories of hope with people, to let the city know about all of the good things The Flash was doing, and the people he was saving. And now that she knew that the man behind the mask was her best friend Barry, she loved writing these stories even more. Writing about The Flash and knowing that it was her best friend doing all of these amazing these that inspired the world and filled people with hope filled her with pride. She was incredibly proud of all the good he did for people and she was just as proud to be apart of helping him do that, even if it was only in the smallest and simplest ways.

Truth be told, Barry Allen had always amazed her, even when they were kids. He was this small, fragile, 11 year old child who had seen such immense pain and loss in his life; yet he never failed to see the good in people. He had never once lost his faith that his dad would one day be proven innocent, or that there really was a man in yellow surrounded by lightning in his house that night he lost his mother. He had believed it so strongly that he had made her want to believe in it too, if only for him. From the moment she first bet Barry, Iris found a light in herself that she didn't know she had—a light that only brightened and spread throughout her whole house when he moved in with them. Even as a small child Barry Allen had managed to brighten up the lives of everyone he interacted with without even knowing it. That was something Iris West had always admired him for.

If she was being honest with herself, she loved him. She knew that deep down inside she loved Barry, and not as a friend or a brother. She had known it since she was 16 years old, when she shared a slow dance with him because her date for Homecoming had abandoned her at the dance for another girl. He had seen her crying in the bleachers and walked up to her offering his hand. When she took it he helped her up, gently dried the tears in her eyes with his thumbs, and led her to the center of the dance floor.

 _"You look like a princess tonight, Iris." He had told her then. "And no princess should be left to dance alone at her ball."_

 _And as she looked in her prince's dazzling blue-green eyes that night as they danced that night, she knew she loved him and always would._

Even today Iris loved him, she loved everything about him. Perhaps that was why writing about The Flash was so easy for her to do—Barry Allen had always inspired her, and now he was inspiring the world. Iris loved being a part of helping him to do that. What she did not love, however, was having to use the scared citizens to be her sources after he had rescued them. Forcing them to relive their traumatic experience so she could have an article seemed cruel to her, but she knew Mason would want her writing this article and that he needed at least three sources. And for that reason Iris had decided months ago that her career would be her last priority in situations like this. Making sure that the people and Barry were safe was always her number one goal, the interviews could wait until later.

It was in that moment, as Iris was checking on an elderly woman, that a man came raising out of the bank laughing like a maniac—which Iris suppose he actually was. The Flash would have been on him in an instant had he not been smart. The maniac man pointed his gun in the direction of several of the civilians as he ran and pulled the trigger sending flames in the direction of the crowd, which forced Barry to make a split second decision between "catch the bad guy" or "save the citizens." Naturally, he chose to recue the citizens, just like the robber knew he would—the diversion allowing him enough time to yank someone from their car, get in, and drive away.

With in the blink of an eye the civilians were pulled to safety once again, the flames from the gun adding to the already burning building where they struck. Once everybody was safe, before Iris even knew what was happening, she was whisked away in the arms of her best friend before being set down in S.T.A.R. Labs less than a minute later.

"That was Mick Rory wasn't it?" She asked looking to Barry, whose mask was now pulled back to reveal his face.

"Yea." He answered shortly. "Cisco nicknamed him Heat Wave."

Iris pursed her lips, taking a moment to ponder the name before nodding appreciatively. "Nice one." She decided.

"Thanks." Cisco said walking in from his lab and taking a seat at the computer. "And don't worry Barry, I'm on it. You'll be kicking his butt again with in the hour. I promise."

...

Sure enough, 45 minutes later, Cisco had Heat Wave's location. Barry pulled his mask back on to hide his feature and was about to take off when Iris put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Hey, Bar." She said sweetly.

"Hey iris?" He responded, giving her a crooked grin.

"I love you. But if you die," she pause for a moment looking him strait in the eyes, a serious expression on her face, "I'm gonna kill you."

He knit his brows together and snorted—he was trying very hard not to laugh and failing. "How exactly to you plan on killing a dead man iris?"

"We're in S.T.A.R. Labs, Bar. I'm sure I'll think of something." She found herself unable to hold back her own giggles at the sound of Barry's snort.

"Well then, let's hope you don't have to try." He laughed before disappearing in a red and yellow blur.

...

Several minutes later, Heat Wave found himself handcuffed to a chair in the police station with a note taped to his chest that read _"I'm the robber that started the fire at the bank and I'm not sorry. Oops."_ His gun was laying on Joe's desk with a similar note reading _"I started the fire."_ What could Barry say, The Flash had a sense of humor. Less than a minute later, the young speedster stood beside his best friend in S.T.A.R. Labs, back in his street cloths and a wide grin on his face.

"Guess we don't get to find out if S.T.A.R. Labs has the resources for you to re-kill the deceased after all." Barry teased her. Iris stuck her tongue out in response. She was glad that he was okay.

"Very mature." He laughed as he scooped her up in his arms. He dropped her off at the bank so that she could fulfill the duties of her least important job before he himself sped back to his own job at the station.

... **A/N: Yay! My first ever fanfic for** _ **The Flash**_ **! I really hope you guys enjoyed it. If you liked it, feel free to leave a Review! Feel free to PM me any characters and prompts that you guys would like to see me write a story for. :)**

 **Also, that** **"save the citizens" pun was so not intended, but um, since its out there—throw back to Caitlin's days at** _ **Sky High!**_


	2. Tumblr Prompts and Ideas

Okay, so I saw this prompt post going around on Tumblr and it looked kinda fun. So I thought I might give it a try. I'd love to write some One-shot drabble prompts for you guys, so feel free to take a look and pm me what you want. All of my fandoms are listed on my profile, but if you want something that's not listed then feel free to ask. If I've seen or read it I can still do one for you if you'd like. Thank you so much for all of the Faves, Follows, and Reviews. I love you guys so much.

 **"send me a pairing and a number and i'll write you a drabble"**

 **1\. "Come over here and make me."**

 **2\. "Have you lost your damn mind!?"**

 **3\. "Please, don't leave."**

 **4\. "Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"**

 **5\. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"**

 **6\. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"**

 **7\. "I almost lost you."**

 **8\. "Wanna bet?"**

 **9\. "Don't you ever do that again!"**

 **10\. "Teach me how to play?"**

 **11\. "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!"**

 **12\. "I think we need to talk."**

 **13\. "Kiss me."**

 **14\. "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."**

 **15\. "So, I found this waterfall…"**

 **16\. "It could be worse."**

 **17\. "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"**

 **18\. "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."**

 **19\. "The paint's supposed to go where?"**

 **20\. "You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."**

 **21\. "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"**

 **22\. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."**

 **23\. "Just once."**

 **24\. "You're the only one I trust to do this."**

 **25\. "I can't believe you talked me into this."**

 **26\. "I got you a present."**

 **27\. "I'm pregnant."**

 **28\. "Marry me?"**

 **29\. "I thought you were dead."**

 **30\. "It's not what it looks like…"**

 **31\. "You lied to me."**

 **32\. "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."**

 **33\. "Please don't do this."**

 **34\. "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."**

 **35\. "You heard me. Take. It. Off."**

 **36\. "I wish I could hate you."**

 **37\. "Wanna dance?"**

 **38\. "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."**

 **39\. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"**

 **40\. "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"**

 **41\. "You did all of this for me?"**

 **42\. "I swear it was an accident."**

 **43\. "YOU DID WHAT?!"**

 **44\. "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."**

 **45\. "Tell me a secret."**

 **46\. "Hey, have you seen the..? Oh."**

 **47\. "No one needs to know."**

 **48\. "Boo."**

 **49\. "Well this is awkward…"**

 **50\. Writer's preference**


End file.
